A scenegraph is a hierarchical structure composed of nodes, also called Objects, which can be either grouping nodes (intersection between branches) or leaves. Such structure is usually used as storage for 2D or 3D Graphics information (e.g., Geometrical Model) and their composition in order to render them.
A scenegraph can include animation information formed by either temporal interpolation means or frame based animation (e.g., in the case of Macromedia Flash). It can also contain sensors representing allowed User Interactions with the scene or objects composed within. Such animation must be fully described and interaction triggers routed correctly within the scenegraph in order to operate correctly.
The use of Scenegraphs in the Computer Graphics domain has been generalized for several years. Most 3D Authoring Tools (e.g., Autodesk 3D Studio or Maya) and 3D Rendering engines (e.g., Pixar RenderMan) internally (i.e., inside the application) use scenegraphs as data structures and as file formats for interchange (e.g., VRML, COLLADA). User controls during the rendering of a scenegraph are relatively limited, due to the fact their description must be embedded in the scenegraph. That is, unfortunately, there is no easy means in currently available technologies for defining direct Application User Interface controls for animations and parameters within a scenegraph or during rendering of the same.